Fire Emblem Soul Awakening
by Helix Warrior796
Summary: Welcome to an Outrealm where the people are Meisters and Weapons. Follows the story of Awakening with Soul Eater themes and elements, and characters. Last part of ch3 uploaded ch4 coming soon.
1. Premonition

Premonition

In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed Meisters Chrom and Robin along with their weapon partners Sumia and Lissa are in a battle with the leader of the Grimleal... Validar

"AHHHHH," Chrom attemped to slice Validar only for him to block it with Grima's Truth which created a flash that blinds Chrom for sec. Validar uses this small opening to get behind him and launch an attack. "Chrom behind you!", Sumia shouted from her weapon form. Chrom turns around and brings his weapon partner up fast enough to block the attack, but the force from it caused him to smash into a piller knocking the air out him.

As Chrom tries to catch his breath Validar charges up another attack. "Chrom get out of the way", Sumia shouts but Chrom was to out of breath. Validar launched his attack only for a ball of lighting to nullify his attack. Valider looks in the direction the lighting came from to see Robin wielding a Levin sword with a chian attached to it and a tome in his other hand.

"Good shot," Lissa sayed as her reflection appeared from the sword. Robin let out a smirk before he launched his next attack.

"Thunder, Elthunder, Arcthunder, Thoron," Robin shouted as he launced three balls of lighting, each stornger then the last, followed by a lighting spear. Validar dodge the first three attacks and blocked the Thoron with his dark magic causing an explosion which caused him to be sent flying back. Robin runs to Chrom's side as he finally caught his breath. Chrom looks at Robin and lets out a smirk.

"This is it, our final battle!" Chrom says, "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that".

"Yeah", Lissa and Sumia say.

Robin lets out a smile, then both him and Chrom got serious

"Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Chrom says as he raises his weapon partner.

"Right," Robin repiles.

"Soul Wavelength Synchronization", both Meisters and Weapons say as their souls begin to resonance.

As their souls resonance Validar gets up and gets ready for their attack by using soul menace. Chrom and Robin both charge at Validar launching attacks at him one after another as he blocks their attacks. They both jump back and Robin charges at Validar to attack. As Validar prepares to block the attack Robin lets out a smirk and jumps back surprising Validar. He then notice Chrom coming at him from the corner of his eye. Validar attempts to block but before he fully turn around to block, Chrom strikes him sending him up into the air.

"On my mark" Chrom shouts to Robin.

"Lets go SOUL RESONANCE," Chrom, Sumia, Robin, and Lissa shout.

Sumia's weapon form begins to glow an orange like color and lissa's sword form retracts into her tome form. Robin and Chrom both jumped up at Validar and strike him with multiple sword strikes from Chrom and lighting, fire, and wind strikes from Robin. After the barrage of attacks Robin and Chrom both get prepare for their final strike.

Validar spinning around mid-air attempts to block but fails as Robin fires Naga's blast and Chrom brings down his blade using Aether sending Validar towards the ground creating a big crater where he landed.

Chrom and Robin land a few feet away from the crater and can see Validar laying defeated in the crater with a dark aura around him.

Chrom turns around to look at Robin with a smile thinking they won but Validar was not done yet.

"This is not over yet. DAMN YOU BOTH! DIE!" Validar shouts as he sents a magical blast at Chrom. Robin quickly pushes Chrom out of the way and takes the blast head on.

Chrom and Sumia, who transformed back, run to Robin and Lissa, who also transformed back, to see if he's ok.

"You alright?" Lissa ask.

"Yeah," Robin replies

"That's the end of him," Sumia says as she looks over at Validars body

"Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last," Chrom says as he helps Robin up.

All of a sudden Robins vision goes bloodshot red

Robin grunts in pain

"What's wrong?" Chrom ask, " Hey, hang on- ahhh" Chrom grunts in pain as he is hit by a spear of black blood with lighting coming from it.

"CHROM!" both Sumia and Lissa shout.

In pain Chrom looks at Robin, who looked at the lighting and black blood coming from his hand then back at Chrom shocked at what he did.

"Th- this is not your fault. Promise you will... escape from this place with Sumia and Lissa. Ple- please go." Chrom says before he collapses.

"CHROM" both Sumia and Lissa go to his side as he falls.

Robin stares in horror terrified at what he just did. Then out of no where Validar's evil laugh is heard. Sumia and Lissa look at Robin and are both filled with more horror as Robin's soul is taken from his body and then destoryed by Robin himself. A demonic laughter is heard is heard after Validar's laugh disappears as everything goes dark.


	2. The Verge of History

Prologue The Verge of History

In a town south west of Ylisse

"Listen here old geezer hand over all the gold in this village and we promise not to take anyone's soul including your family," the leader of the brigands says with his hand in axe form ready to kill if the Elder of the village if he refused.

"N-NO! Pl-Please NO! Take anything you want, just leave the villagers and my family alone." the Elder says scared nearly to death by the berserker.

"Alright then boys you heard the geezer take all the gold you can carry," the leader shouts out to his men. As his back is turned on the elder, he tries to make a break for it only for the leader to grab him again. "I promised not to take your families and villages souls, I never said anything about yours."

"No! Please no!" the elder begged for his life as the leader rases his axe. The leader lets out an evil grin as he brings his axe down only for it to come in contact with a sword. The leader gives an irritated look at the one wielding it and then is surprised to see the brand of the exalt on his right shoulder.

"You know it's dastards like you that make me sick, never caring about the innocent, only about gold or taking peoples soul to make yourself powerful," Chrom says as he keeps the berserker's axe hand back with his sword. "Since I'm a nice guy I'll give you one chance to take your men and leave this village, refuse and I'll take your soul."

"Grrrrr, Why you," the leader growls as he lets the elder go and rases his axe hand to strike Chrom only for him to block the strike.

"Very well then. You made this choice not me," Chrom says as he slices the leader in half.

"Gaaahhhh, Damn...you," the leader says as he is ripped to shreds leaving only his evil soul. As Chrom stands upright three of the brigands show up behind Chrom.

"Damn you." the one on the right says.

"Your going to pay to for that you runt," the one in the middle says.

"I think not," a new voice says

The brigands look in the direction the voice came from to see a man in a light blue and gray armor welding a red lance charging at them with top speed on a horse. Before the brigands could react to this, the newcomer had striked each of them and killed them.

"Nice job you two," Chrom says as he tosses his sword up for his weapon partner Sumia to transform back.

"Thank you milord," Frederick replies as he tosses his lance up for his weapon partner to transform.

"Ha! It didn't really take much to kick the crap out of them," Ferderick's weapon partner Sully says as she consumes the souls of the brigands Frederick and her killed.

"Yeah," Chrom says as he hands the leaders soul to his partner Sumia. He then turns around to ask his younger sister something, "Hey Lissa are any of the villagers hurt?"

"No there fine," Lissa replies.

"Thats good. We should be on our way the-," Chrom begins but is interrupted as the Elder from before shows up.

"Oh bless you milord for saving the people of this village how can we repay you?" the Elder ask.

"There is no need to thank us in anyway. We are glad to help the citizens of Ylisse," Chrom replies. "Wish we could stay and chat but we must be leaving farewell."

-On the road to southtown

"*Sigh*"

"You alright Lissa?" Chrom asks his sis.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a meister partner to help me collect souls so I can become a divine weapon of Naga. Everyone is already at 50 or 60 including you and Sumia and I got none." Lissa replies.

"Hey now don't worry I'm sure you will find a meister partner soon," Chrom says tring to cheer Lissa up.

"Yeah, by that time everyone will already be divine weaaaahhhh!" Lissa is cut off as she trips.

"You alright Lissa?" Chrom ask.

"Yeah," Lissa replies.

"Haha funny its usually me who trips." Sumia says as she, Frederick, and Sully walk up to the price and princess.

Lissa lets out a giggle. "What did I trip over," she asks as Chrom helps her up.

"I believe you mean "who" milady," Frederick says as he helps dust the princess off

"Uhh," Lissa, Chrom, Sumia, and Sully look and see someone unconscious wearing a dark coat on the ground

"Fellow must have decided to take a nap on the road," Sully says as she crosses her arms

Lissa checks the unconscious man to see if he's alright. "Hmm, he seems fine must have just fainted."

Lissa attempts to wake the man up by giving him a soft shake. "Milady lets not wake him. We do not know rather he's an enermy or not," Frederick says.

"We can't just leave him here," Lissa responds, then she looks at Chrom who was using soul perception to look at the persons soul and was surprised to see how strong it was.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," Lissa says.

Chrom looks at Lissa. "What do you propose we do?" he asks her.

Lissa gives a worried expression. "I... I dunno..."

A groaning sound caught both of there attention and they look down to see the man waking up. "I see you're awake now," Chrom says.

"Hey there!" Lissa says.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," Chrom jokes as he holds his hand out to help the man up. "Give me your hand."

The man reached out his hand and noticed a mark on there hand, but chose to ignore it as he took Chrom's hand and got up. He felt a little dizzy as he stood up.

"You all right?" Chrom ask the man.

"Y-yes," the man replies, "Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom says.

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just... came to me..." The man says unsure of himself.

"Hmm, how curious." Chrom seemed surprise at this. "Tell me, What's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom ask.

"My name is... It's... Hmm?," The man seemed to be having trouble remembering his name.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom ask surprised the man didn't know his name.

"I'm not sure if..." The man sayed as he began looking looked around. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa exclaims as she realizes whats wrong.

"Really? Sounds like a load of pegasus dung to me," Sully says as she crosses her arms.

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Frederick says as he takes a step towards the man.

The man takes a step back out of fear of the kight. "B-but it's the truth!"

"What if it IS true, we can't leave him here alone and confused" Sumia says.

"She's right there, we wouldn't be worthy of being rank 3 Shepherds if we did that," Sully says.

"I know, but I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick replies.

"Right then- we'll take him to southtown and sort this out there," Chrom says

"Wait just one moment," the man says, "Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town," Chrom says to calm the man.

The Shepherds and the man begin walking to town while on the way the man was wondering who he was and where he was at and what they were going to happen to do to him. He decided to ask after a while of thinking. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?," he asked Chrom, who he assumed was the leader of the group.

"Hah!," Chrom laughs then stops walking and turns to look at the man and replies, "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The man gaved a confused look at the name Ylisse. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?," he asks.

You've never heard of the halidom? Ha? Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" Frederick says while laughing

Sully lets out a smirk and adds in, "That furrowed brow makes it look more convincing."

"You two please." Sumia says as she turns to face the man, "This land is the Halidom of Ylisse."

"Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." Chrom says. He then realizes that he and the others forgot to introduce themselves to the stranger. "I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom- but then, you already knew that, my weapon partner there is Sumia Falchion. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" Lissa yells at her brother then turns toward the man. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" the man asks

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here and his weapon partner Sully the red weapon triangle." Chrom says gestering towards Frederick and Sully.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick says. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin," the man, now identified as Robin, says surprised that he remembered his name. "...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved.

"Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom ask, "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-

"Chrom, Look! The town!" Lissa exclaims as she points at the town up ahead.

Chrom and everyone look towards where she was pointing to see the fire coming from the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." Chrom says in rage at seeing the town ablazed. "Everyone! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick ask refering to Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replies as he signals Sumia to transform.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick says as he signals Sully to transform as well

"Let's go already!" Lissa says as they take off towards the town leaving Robin behind.

"But what about- Hmm..." Robin begins but stop as they run off. He then realize he has a bronze sword with a rope tied to it and a tome. He thinks for a moment then decidesto run after them.

-Southtown-

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" Garrick, leader of the brigands, commands. Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! And don't forget to take some souls while your at it! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He look at a women he has corner.

"S-stay away from! Please! Someone! HEEEEEEELP!" the maiden shouts terrified

Chrom, Frederick, along with there weapon partners and Lissa arrive and find a few human souls floting around.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa says as she uses her staff to seal the souls so they couldn't be consumed.

"Don't worry- after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Chrom replies

"Wait!" someone shouts from behind them.

"Isn't that..." Sumia begins

"Robin!" Chrom finish. "You followed us! Why?" Chrom askes surprised to see him.

"I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin replies.

"Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom says.

"But remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter." Frederick says.

"So it's kill or be killed, got it?" Sully adds in.

Robin nods in response and takes out his bronze sword and thunder tome which Lissa notices right away.

'He wields a sword and tome tied together, wow I wonder...' Lissa thinks to herself.

"I see you carry a sword... tied to a tome you know magic Robin?" Sumia asks as they are about to enter a battle.

"I...believe so?" Robin says as he opens the tome.

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..." Chrom says.

"No, I can control it. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes..." Robin says as he remembers.

"Milord theres 5 brigands on this side and 10 in front of the building across the bridge along with the leader," Frederick says after he used his soul perception to see the enermies.

"I see, lets deal with the 5 on this side before we take them." Chrom says.

"Right milord." Frederick says.

Frederick and Chrom get ready to charge as Robin launches a thunder at a myrmidon who takes the hit in the back of the shoulder, but it didn't cause much pain. The myrmidon charges at Robin and strikes at him with his sword but Robin blocks it with his sword. After blocking a few more attacks Robin grabs the rope and uses it to spin his sword around him so fast the myrmidon couldn't get close. Robin throws the sword at the swords man who dodges it and attempts to strike the rope but Robin pulls it back and tosses it again. The mymidon gets ready to block it but is shocked to see Robin pull it back and charge at him and try to strike at him again. The myrmidon holds it back with his sword. Robin then strikes the myrmidon with lighting from his thunder tome hitting him in the face makeing him take a few steps as he held his face with hand. Robin uses this opening to finish it striking his foe across the chest killing him. The mrymidon's body is ripped to shreds leaving only his soul. Robin look around to see how Chrom and Frederick were doing and spots Chrom fighting.

Chorm charges at a barbarian that had both his hands in axe forms. Chrom strikes at the barbarian and misses. He dodges to strikes from the barbarian and tries to counter attack but his attack is blocked by the barbarians two axe hands. Chrom notices another barbarian coming about to strike him he jumps back barely dodgeing both barbarians attacks. He puts some distance between him and them to catch his breath. One of the barbarians lets out a laugh as he transforms into a axe that the other one grabbed ready for round 2. The barbarian slams the axe on the ground causing the ground to break apart. Chrom jumped out of the way as it happened and charges towards the barbarian trying to strike him but he kept blocking and trying to get a strike in himself. Chrom jumps over the barbarian as he went to strike and hits the barbarian with his soul wavelenth. The barbarian coughs up blood as he falls foward he turns around and swings his axe partner at Chrom who grabs his arm and cuts him across the chest. As the man tumbles back both him and his partner swap positions. "Damn, should of seen that coming," Chrom says tiredly as he gets ready to face the next barbarian wielding his partner with his blood coming down the handle. The barbarian get ready to toss his partner but a tome tied to a rope wraps around his partners axe form stopping him from tossing it. He looks at Robin and grabs the rope and pulles on it hard enough to make Robin tumble over. When the barbarian's partner is freed from the rope he tries to toss it at Chrom again but is to surprised to see Chrom right there in front of him. Chrom strikes the barbarian killing him. His partner tries to strike him but stops his attack when he is hit with a thunder in the back. As Chrom is about to deliver the final strike a red lance with a mage and myrmidon at the blade comes out of nowhere and stabs him killing him along with the mage and myrmidon.

"Hehe. Sorry for taking your kill," Sully says as she transforms back and consumes the three souls.

"That takes care of the ones on this side milord the rest are on the other side," Frederick states as he walks up.

"I see. Where is Lissa?" Chrom ask looking for his sis.

"She's tending to some of the villagers wounds," Frederick replies.

"I see," Chrom says. He looks at Robin and says, "Still with us, Robin? We have another wave to go before were done"

"Yeah lets go," Robin replies as the three of them, along with Sully who transformed back into weapon form, run to where the leader of the brigands are. When they get to the bridge they notice the there are 5 more brigands there with their boss. "Seems like were going to have our hands full here."

"Yeah but at least we'll be having fun," Sully says as her reflection appears from her weapon form.

Robin lookes up at the buildings and at his sword to see it's almost busted. "My sword is almost busted and I'm not sure if I can handle myself in close combat with just a tome. So I'll provide support from on top of the buildings. You two take them from down." Robin says.

"Oh right," Chrom says. Robin climbs up a ladder to the top of the building and makes his way to the building the brigands and their leader is closest to. After spoting Chrom and Frederick, Robin grabbed the rope and used it to spin the Sword around as a signel to attack and to toss it at an brigand.

"Let's go," Chrom says as both him and Frederick charge towards the brigand.

"Well, well, seems the Shepherds have come to the slaughter!" Garrick says with a smirk. "Get to it lads, show them hell," he orders his men. The brigands charge towards Chrom and Frederick, some with there arms in weapon form and some weilding a partner. A barbarian was the in the lead until a sword with a rope stabs him in the back killing him then tossing him into some crates. The brigands and Garrick look for the person who did it and saw Robin on the building With a smirk. Two brigands are striked down by Frederick and Chrom. The brigands turned there attension to them and tried to dodge the sword and thunder strikes that came to them "Take care of those two I'll take care of this runt," Garrick goes to a ladder and climbs to the roof of the building Robin is on.

"He didn't think that though," Robin says as he kicks the ladder sending it down. But before it fell Garrick jumped off and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. "Great."

"Your going to pay for that cheap shot on one of my men runt," Garrick says as he turn his hand blue and sliver axe. He charges at Robin and strikes at him with his axe. Robin ducks and dodges the next strike and tries to hit Garrick with his sword but Garrick dodges and launches another strike which barely misses Robin's neck. Robin puts distance between him and Garrick by jumping back and launching thunder at him which Garrick blocked by hitting them with his axe. When Robin put enough distance in between them he started spinning his sword then tossed it towards Garrick. He dodged it then ran towards Robin who pulled his sword back and attempted to block Garrick's strike but to his dismay the sword broke when it made contact with Garrick's axe hand.

"Damn it," Robin says as he jumps back to dodge Garricks attack.

Chrom took down 4 brigands and Frederick took three and was dealing with a pair that swaped positions. "Milord it seems Robin's in trouble,"

After killing a myrmidon Chrom looks and sees Robin dodgeing Garricks strike and launching a few thunders at him. "We need to deal with these bastards fast and help him!"

"Allow us milord. Sully!" Frederick says

"Let's do it!" Sully replies as she turns from a lance to a Sword.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Frederick and Sully shout. Sully's sword form begins to glow bright red.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Frederick swings Sully's sword form sending out a red sword beam striking the brigands killing all but two, which happened to be a weapon pair. "Go milord we'll take care of these scum."

"Right." Chorm says as he runs to help Robin. The brigand tries to strike Chrom but jumps back when Frederick attemped to strike him down. Frederick swings Sully in her weapon form as she transforms into her sword, axe, and lance forms making it hard for the brigand to come up with a plan to attack. The brigand jumped back and tried to strike Frederick, but Frederick catches his arm weilding his axe and stabs him in the chest and swings upward killing him leaving only his soul.

"One down, one to." Frederick says as he gets ready to face the brigands weapon partner, who transforms to himself and turned his hands to axes.

Chrom runs between two buildings and wall jumps off them to get on the roof to help Robin.

Robin was on the defense dodgeing each of Garricks strikes and tring to find an opening to strike Garrick with his thunder tome. Garrick launched two strikes, which Robin dodges, then elbows Robin in the stomach then hits Robin in the head with the side of his axe sending Robin flying to the side. Robin turns and tries to launch another thunder but Garrick kicks his tome out of his hand sending it into a few crates that were on fire. "Damn," Robin says as he rolls out of the way as Garrick brings his axe down. Garrick begins launching multiple strikes at Robin, who was dodging them the best he could until he tripped. Robin caught his balance but not fast enough to dodge Garrick's next strike.

"GAAAAHHHH," Robin cries out in pain as Garrick strikes him across his chest. He falls to the ground putting his hands on his chest where he was hit. Garrick walkes over with a grin on his face as he rased his axe hand to finish Robin.

"Robin!" a voice from behind Garrick shouts. Garrick turns and sees Chrom running toward him about to strike. Garrick turns and blocks Chrom's strikes holding it in place.

"So another sheep has come to die. I will make it a painful, gruesome death," Garrick says as he pushes Chrom back. Chrom strikes at him again but Garrick blocks it and strikes with his other axe hand which Chrom jumped back to avoid. Chrom and Garrick keep attacking each other tring to hit the other. Chrom jumps back when he realized he wasn't going to land a hit like this. Chrom then charged at Garrick. Garrick strikes at Chrom, expecting him to block it or jump back, but was surprised when Chrom jumped over him.

"Soul Force," Chrom slams his hand against Garrick's back hitting him with his soul wavelenth sending Garrick flying forward. "Sumia!"

"Right," Sumia replies as the handle of her weapon form extends making her into a lance version of her Falchion sword form.

Chrom takes a sec to aim and then throws his weapon partner straight at Garrick. His weapon partner goes right though him.

Garrick cries out in pain as his body his torn to shreds. Sumia transforms as she lands on the ground holding Garricks soul which she consumes.

Chrom and Sumia run to Robin to see if he's ok. He was bleeding to death barly able to stay awake. Chrom ran to the edge of the roof to find Frederick and Sully at the bridge. Frederick collecting the souls of his and Sumia's kills which was 5, and Sully consuming the 10 souls she and Frederick killed.

"Frederick!" Chrom shouts to get the great kights attension. Frederick and Sully look in his direction. "Find Lissa! Robin's been injured!" Frederick nodded in responce as he and Sully take off to find Lissa.

"Chrom, you might want to look at this." Sumia calls out to Chrom. Chrom turns around and walks up to Robin and Sumia and is surprised by what he sees. Robins blood was changing to black blood.

"His blood it's...it's," Sumia started.

"Black," Chrom finishes as he and Sumia watch the blood heal his wound.

"Chrom wheres Robin!" Lissa says as she climbs the ladder Frederick lifted back up, Frederick and Sully following behind her.

Lissa runs to Chrom's side and sees Robin black blood. "*Gasp* His blood its black" Lissa says as she sees Robins blood.

Frederick and Sully walk up and are both shocked to see his blood. "Milord what should we do about this!" Frederick asks Chrom.

Before Chrom could answer they heard Robin groning as he began to get up. "Easy now that wound isn't completly healed." Chrom says as he and Sumia help Robin up.

"Th-thanks for th-the save," Robin says as he stands up.

"Don't mention it," Chrom replies. "You're certainly no helpless victim Robin."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might be capable of an explanation for how you came here? And how you have black blood?" Frederick ask not sure if Robin could be trusted with the black blood.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin says as he looks down to see the black blood from his wound as it finished closing.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom says.

"And your mind milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asks.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. Kishins have been popping up due to unruly neighbors, looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Chrom says.

"Yeah plus he might be a possible meister partner for me," Lissa says with a big smile thinking she might have found a perfect meister partner.

"That might be true. He is the first person I've met that can fight with a sword and tome connected to each other," Sumia says thinking it might work out if he became Lissa's meister.

"Just because he can, doesn't mean he will be able to wield Lissa. It depends on rather there souls can resonate with each other," Sully states.

"We'll check to see if they can later right now we should help the villagers put out the fires. But first," Chrom says as he turns to Robin and asks. "Tell us, will you join us, Robin?

Robin simply gaved a smile, tring to ignore the pain coming from his chest where the wound was at, and said, "I would be honored."

-Scene shift-

Robin and Chrom just helped a villager pick his fruit stand back up as Frederick walked over after putting a fire out with a bucket of water. "Milord, did you notice that the brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?" Frederick asks. Chrom simply nods

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asks not knowing what Frederick was talking about.

Chrom turns to answer Robin. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They try to turn themselves into Kishins They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa says sadly as she, Sumia, and Sully walk up. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless... Its bad enough we have those that are kishins already trying to take there souls."

"Which is why they have us-," Sully starts.

"Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick finishs, "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this," Lissa says.

A villager comes up and says, "Milord please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." Frederick says. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-," Lissa begins but stops when it dawns on her what Frederick said. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." Frederick says then lets out a smile as he says, "I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa says annoyed that they aren't staying.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin says.

"*sigh* Yeah, well, thats one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa says

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe, sword, or lance." Chrom says smiling

"Duly noted," Robin says with a nervous smile.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick states

"Oh, we relize." Chrom says as everyone chuckles

"Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick says. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right," Chrom says after letting out chuckle. He turns to Robin and asks. "Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far.

Robin simpley nods and walkes behind Chrom along with Frederick, Lissa, Sumia, and Sully leaving southtown.


	3. Unwelcome Change

**Hey everyone. Sorry I'm took so long to post the next chapter. It's still up but just might have slow updates. I was looking up how weapon and meister partners work, still not 100% sure how yet.**

Chapter 1 Unwelcome Change

After leaving Southtown, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Lissa, Sumia, and Sully made their way to Ylisstol. As they made their way though the woods west of Ylisstol, it began to get dark. "*groans* I told you- it's getting dark already!" Lissa complains as they stop walking. She then notice some bugs getting near her and says "Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" Lissa is cut off as a bug got in her mouth. "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa tries to say and to spit the bug out.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardships builds character," Chorm says, "Want to help me gather firewood?

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ... I think I swallowed it..." Lissa says with a disgusted face on. She looks at Chrom and says, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Robin speaks up next after hearing his stomach grow. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick says. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

After clearing a campsite Frederick and Sully went hunting for something to eat, Chrom and Robin gather firewood, and Sumia and Lissa set up tents. After the tents were set up, and Chrom and Robin brought the firewood back as Frederick and Sully got back with the bear they caught, Sully got the fire started as Frederick got the bear ready to cook. Seeing as it was going to take a while to finish cooking Chrom decided they should see if Robin and Lissa have a compatible soul wavelenth.

"You two ready to see if your souls are compatible with each other?" Chrom ask Robin and Lissa.

"You bet!" Lissa exclaims happily.

"Yeah," Robin replies.

"Remember in order for two to become partners you both must understand each others will. If you can't then your souls will reject each other. If your souls are in perfect sync with each other you two can become a lethal force. You two can also become stronger by working together making the bond between you stronger." Chrom explains

"Tell me, what will happen if how souls reject each other?" Robin asks curious of what might happen

"Well it depends on how much your souls wavelengths are incomptible. Theres a chance you won't be able to wield Lissa in her weapon form or a chance you can but it will cause harm to both of you or just one of you. If your souls do reject each other then we will just have to find you both someone else to be your partners" Sumia explains.

"I see," Robin says after Sumia's explanation

"Well ready to see if were compatible?" Lissa asks Robin who nods in response. "Then here I go," Her body begins to glow a pale yellow like color as she launches into the air and transforms into her weapon form.

"Gaahh," Robin catches Lissa as she falls in her weapon form, but almost got pulled to the ground as he caught her. Robin stands up straight still holding Lissa in her weapon form. Robin looks at Lissa's weapon form and sees that she's a sword that was in the shape of a lighting with a chain attached to it and a tome. He looked at the tome and saw it had the symbols of fire, wind, lighting, and dark magic attackes. 'Whoa, she's both a Levin sword and tome.'

"Wow, it seems like you can weild her," Sumia says surprised to see someone wielding Lissa without their being any type of injuries.

"Yeah, but... it's kind of a struggle for me to weild her." Robin says noticing the weight of her weapon form.

"It's not a surprise that she is," Chrom replies.

"Hey, you better not be impling what I think your impling." Lissa says as her reflection appears on the blade.

Chrom, and Sumia let out a chuckle before Chorm says, "Of course not, your souls are not in a perfect sync like mine and Sumia's, but it is strong enough for Robin to wield you, but with a little struggle."

"As you two work together your souls wavelength will become stronger and soon you'll be able to get your souls to resonance," Sumia says with a smile.

"Seems like we finally found you a partner Lissa." Chrom says "We'll work on training you two to work together later, we should go see if dinner is ready now."

After Lissa transforms back to herself they walk back to where the camp was at as Frederick served the bear meat to everyone.

They all sat around the fire and began to eat their dinner, well almost all of them.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat." Chrom says. He looks over at Sumia and Lissa to see they weren't eating their dinner. "Whats wrong you two? Dig in."

"Pass!" They both say in unison.

"Gods, couldn't you two spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" Lissa complains towards Frederick and Sully.

"I agree, you two are meddling with the food chain. Don't you agree Robin?," Sumia asks looking over at Robin who was busy eating as if he hasn't eaten for days.

"*sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Lissa says seeing that Robin wasn't going to help them in this little argument.

"Would you two just eat," Chrom says as he takes another bite before continuing. "Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" Sumia says.

"Sumia trust me," Lissa says. Sumia looks over at Lissa, who was holding her nose, as she says, "boots smell better!"

Sully lets out a chuckle before saying, "Every experience makes us stronger."

"Including those that we don't enjoy." Frederick adds in.

"Really? Then why aren't you eating, Frederick?" Lissa asks.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry." I...I had a large lunch!" Frederick says hoping it would be left at that.

"Sure you did," Sully says as she takes another chunk of her food.

* * *

After they finished eating and talking, Chrom and Sumia volunteer to keep first watch while the others slept. Sumia was doing her flower fortunes while Chrom used soul perception to see if any enermies were near by. After Chrom seen there was nobody, aside from them, in the area, he looked up to watch the stars. Everything seemed fine to him until...

"...Huh?" Chrom suddenly stands up feeling something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" Sumia asks standing up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Chrom says looking around the area.

"Define 'something'." Lissa says yawning as she woke up

"Oh, sorry Lissa, didn't mean to wake you." Chrom says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Lissa says, "Now tell me, what's wrong."

"Not sure... I think we better have a look around. Lets go Sumia." Chrom says as walks off with Sumia following.

"Hey I'm coming too." Lissa says standing up and catches up to them.

* * *

They walked for a while trying to find out what was wrong.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet." Lissa says, "Where did the birds go?

"I don't sense anyones souls nearby, not even souls of animals." Chrom says after looking around with soul perception.

"Strange. I wonder where they all went." Sumia says as she looks of into the distance of the forest1.

"Something doesn't feel ri- Gah!" Chrom in interrupted as an earthquake starts.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa shouts scared of whats happening.

"Wha-whats going on," Sumia asks trying not to fall but fails.

"Gods! What is this madness?! Both of you stay close. We need to get back to the-," Chrom stops when he sees trees falling, blocking the path to there camp site. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. "Lissa, Sumia, run."

"Huh?" Lissa and Sumia look at Chrom wondering what was wrong.

"I mean it! Go now!" Chrom shouts giving Lissa a small push towards the opposite direction of there camp site. Lissa and Sumia both run with Chrom following. The ground cracks and lava shoots up into the air with rocks covered in lava falling almost hitting them. Chrom catches up to Lissa and Sumia and says, "Hey! This way!" and runs off in another direction with his partner and sister behind him. After avoiding the falling rocks and trees that were falling they got to an area that was clear of fire and stopped to catch their breaths. Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa look at the forest as more flaming rocks fell and trees caught fire.

"I hope they are ok?" Sumia says worriedly.

Chrom begins looking for their other three members with soul perception and spots them heading in there direction. "Their fine. They are coming this way. We should-"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa interrupts her brother. Chrom and Sumia look in the direction Lissa pointed in to see dots of light in the air. The lights suddenly rush to each other and formed what looked like a closed eye with crystals as eyelashes with a ring around it that had sympols in it.

"An outrealm portal?" Sumia says shocked at the sight. The eye suddenly opens up and they could see two figures coming out of it.

"Looks like someone or thing is coming out of it," Chrom says. The figures fall into some bushes across from where they were at. When figures stand up and Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa wonder to themselves what they are. 'Are they human or kishins' Chrom thinks to himself. He then uses soul perception to look at their souls, and was shocked at what he was seeing, or wasn't seeing. "N-no way how is that possible?" Chrom asks.

"What is it?" Lissa asks Chrom.

" Those... creatures, they... they don't have souls." Chrom says.

"What?!" Lissa and Sumia almost yell.

"How is that possible," Sumia asks.

"I don't know," Chrom responds. The creatures notice them and one of them charges at them, its fingers growing into long razor sharp claws. "Lissa, you better stand back." Chrom says as he grabs Sumia who transformed to her weapon form. Chrom waits for the creature to come close. When the creature was about to strike, Chrom swings his partnerhitting the creature as it pass him. Chrom turns to see it still standing. The creature turns its head around 180 degrees creeping Sumia out, and tries to strike Chrom.

Chrom blocks the strike and elbows the creature in the face. Chrom decapitates the creature before it could recover from the elbow to the face. It dissolves as it falls to the ground leaving nothing but dark ether, that disappeared a second later. 'Just what is that thing,' Chrom thinks to himself as he looked at where the creature he just killed was at a few seconds ago. Chrom is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Lissa scream.

"Aaahh!"

"Lissa!" Chrom looks over at his sister to see the other creature was approaching her. The creature turns its arm into an axe and gets ready to strike Lissa. Chrom runs as fast as he could in an attempt to save his sister anf fails to notice the portal starting to glow again. Two more figures wearing masks jump out of the portal and land several feet from Chrom and takes off towards the creature and Lissa. One of them turns into a weapon that the other grabs and gets in between Lissa and the creature as it brought its axe down. The stranger blocks the creatures strike and struggles to hold the creature back. Chrom stops running and looks at the stranger and their weapon partner wondering who they are. Lissa, who closed her eyes out of fear opens them to see the stranger blocking the creatures strike.

The stranger looks over at Chrom and shouts "Help!"

Chrom, snapping out of his thoughts, Says "...Right!" He then charges at the creature to strike it down. The creature looks over at Chrom dropping its guard giving the stranger a chance to counterattack. Chrom and the stranger strikes the creature simultaneously causing it to fall and dissolve like the other one Chrom killed. After it disappeared, Chrom, Lissa, and Sumia who was still in weapon form look over at the Stranger and there weapon partner. "That was quite an entrance," Chrom says."Tell me. What are your names?"

The stranger along with there weapon partner, who was also in weapon form still, simply looked at the three of them.

"Milord! Milady!" Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa look in the direction the voice came from to see Frederick, Sully and Robin running up to them.

"Frederick! Sully! Robin!" Lissa says happy to see they were ok.

"Are you all ok?" Sully asks as they came to a stop.

"Yeah were fine," Chrom replies.

"Thanks to the masked man and his weapon partner who saved me! I'd be dead if not for-" Lissa stops when she notice the man and his partner are gone. "Hey, where did they go?"

Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa look around for the masked meister and weapon pair.

"We can worry about them later, right now we need to get out of the forest before the-" Frederick begins but is interrupted by Robin.

"Hey are those horrific creature common in these land?" Robin askes as he notices more of the creatures that attacked Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa appear from the woods. The group looks over where Robin was looking to see the creatures.

Sumia says, "We can promise you one thing, they are not from Ylisse."

"Don't bother to use soul perception, these things don't have souls," Chrom explains.

"What!?" Frederick and Sully yell in shock.

"How is that possible?" Frederick asks.

"I'm not sure, but one thing I know sure is that these things can't be allowed to roam free we need to take them down now." Chrom replies, confused on how these creatures don't have souls. 'Just what are these creatures? The only creatures I know that don't have souls are golems, but these things don't seem like golems.'

"Then lets hurry up and kill damn these things," Sully says as she turns into her lance form which Frederick grabs and spins around a few time before getting into a battle stance.

"All right seems like were getting our first battle as partners Robin." Lissa says as she gets ready to transform but is stopped by Frederick.

"I don't think thats a good idea milady, your souls wavelength is not as strong as ours. You could both get hurt or worse killed." Frederick says in a serious voice as.

"But Frederick-" Lissa begins to say in a pouting tone

"He's right. You two should find some place safe and let us handle this." Chrom adds in.

"But won't us fighting help our souls wavelength become stronger?" Robin asked, "Besides it seems none of you know what those things are and there's no telling how many of them there are. Lissa and I might have a better chance of surviving if we fight along side you."

Chrom didn't reply let. He thought about what Robin just said and knew it was true. They didn't know what these creatures were or how many could have come out of the portal. If both him and Frederick go to deal with the ones in front of them, more could come form behind them and kill Lissa and Robin. A light caught his attention and he looks to see three more creatures come out of the portal followed by another that seemed different then the rest. "*Sigh* Alright but stay close."

"Milord is that a wise decision?" Frederick ask, surprised Chrom is letting them join the fight

"No, but like Robin said we know nothing about these things let alone how many of them there are. We will have t-," Chrom stops as his partner calls out to him

"Chrom look out!" Sumia shouts.

Chrom turns to see an arrow coming towards him and quickly ducks before it hits him. He looks and sees a creature with a bow ready to fire another and more creatures approaching. "Lissa, Robin get ready for battle!" Chrom orders the new meister and weapon pair. They both nod and Lissa transforms into her levin sword and tome form. As Robin caught her weapon form he was almost pulled to the ground but recoved faster then the first time since he knew to expect it. "Stay close. I don't want you two to get hurt."

"Got it," Lissa and Robin both say.

Three of the creatures begin to run towards them, two of them weilding axes and one weilding a sword. When the three creature striked, Frederick blocked the one with the sword while Chrom and Robin blocked the ones with axes, though Robin fell to his knee from the force of the strike and his and Lissa's souls not being fully compatible like the others. Chrom and Frederick both pushed the creature they were holding back and launched a strike of there own to end them quickly so they could give Robin and Lissa a hand but the creatures blocked there attacks. Chrom pushed the creature back and striked at it hitting it on it's chest but the creature still stood as if it didn't get hit and rushed towards Chrom and jumped as it brought it's axe down to strike Chrom. Chrom rolled to side and striked it's side then stabbed it in the back killing it. Chrom looked over at Frederick and saw him kicking the creature and knocking it down to the ground and then stabbing it in the head killing it. They look at each other then over at Robin and Lissa to see if they were ok.

Robin is trying to push the creature back but can't get enough force to do it so he flips the tome open and launches a wind attack at it sending the creature back a few feet. After he got up, Robin started to spin Lissa's Levin sword form around the best he could and was about to toss it when he heard the sound of something approaching behind him. He turned and saw another creature behind him about to strike. Robin pulled the Levin sword back to block and was once again sent to his knee. He filped the tome open again to a different page then before and launched a fire attack at the creatures knee causeing the creature to lose it's balance and leave it self open for an attack. Robin striked the creature with the levin sword, adding eletricity to the attack, and killed it. Robin turns to face the other creature only to see it standing right there behind him about to strike him down.'Oh crud!' Robin tried to block the strike but he knew he wouldn't be able to bring Lissa's sword form up fast enough to block it. Before the creature could land it's strike Chrom got between it and Robin and blocked the strike while Frederick stabbed it in the head and killed it.

"You two alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah," Robin replies.

"Barely," Lissa says from her weapon form.

Chrom noticed that they were both tired and that if they continue to fight they might get killed. 'Damn it. And this is from blocking two simple strikes. We need to get them some where safe but whe-"

"Milord, we got more coming this way!" Frederick announced, snapping Chrom out of his thoughts.

Chrom looked in the direction Frederick was looking and saw about 10 or more creatures coming out of the woods. "Damn it." Chrom says. "Frederick, Sully split the ground open!"

"Right/Got it" Frederick and Sully said as Sully turned into her axe form. "Soul Resonance!" Sully's axe form changed into a large, axe glowing red. Frederick swung it around for a sec before slaming it onto the ground as hard as he could. When it hit, the ground spilt open. The split went in five directions and a couple of the creatures fell reducing the numbers of creatures they had to fight.

"Robin, Lissa stay back and launch attackes from a distance!" Chrom says to Robin and Lissa.

"Ok," Lissa says while Robin nods in response.

Chrom ran towards the creatures with Frederick right behind him and Robin getting ready to launch a fire attack. Chrom strikes one creature across the chest and it falls into the open ground, he then beheaded another one and blocked the strike of another one. Frederick decapitated the creature Chrom blocked then spun around and cut the arm off the creature behind him and kicked it into another hole in the ground. After slaying the last two, Chrom and Frederick took a moment to catch there breath when Chrom noticed that the creature that seemed diffrent from the rest was charging at Robin and Lissa as Robin fired a few thunders at it.

The creature just kept running towards Robin ignoring the few thunders that hit it. When it got near them it made claws come out of its knuckles. It swung the claws at Robin twice. Robin dodged both strikes and launched a wind attack attack at it but all it did was push it back a little.

Frederick who just noticed the other creature got ready to throw Sully as she turned into her lance form at it. When he got his aim Frederick threw Sully straight at the creature hoping to kill before it harmed Robin and Lissa. As Sully was about to hit it the creature turned around and striked away with its claws. When Chrom, and everyone saw that they were shocked not by the fact it had blocked the attack but by Sully crying out in pain as she turned back to her self as she fell to the ground holding her side as blood came form her wound.

"Sully!" Chrom, Sumia, Frederick, Lissa and Robin call out in shock that she was injured while in weapon form. Frederick runs to check on Sully as Chrom runs to kill the creature.

The creature turned it's attention back to Robin who was backing away from it. The creature began to launch strike after strike at Robin who dodged them the best he could but still he got a few scratches on him. When the creature striked again Robin saw an opening and striked at it's left wrist cutting it's hand off. After he did Robin felt a sharp pain in his hand holding Lissa's sword form. He looked and saw blood coming from his hand. He assumed it was from his and Lissa's soul's not being compatible like the others. He looks back at the creature sees a lot of black blood coming from it's wrist. The black blood took the form of a club and shot forward and hit Robin in the chest sending him into a tree. The creature began to approach Robin, who was trying to stand up, and was about to strike when a sword cut it's left arm off. The creature turns and sees Chrom. Before the creature could do anything Chrom sliced the creature diagonally from it's left shoulder to it right hip. After Chrom sliced it he turns to check on Robin and Lissa not noticing only the creatures bottom half was dissolving.

"You two all right?" Chrom asks as Sumia and Lissa turn back to themselves.

"Yeah, were ok" Lissa says as Robin nods holding his hand that was bleeding still. "What about Sully?

"No need to worry about me. The wound is not that deep. Still stings like hell though." Sully says as she walks up to them with Frederick while holding her side."

"Here let me heal it for you." Lissa says as she takes out her staff to heal Sully's wound. While Lissa was healing Sully's wound, Robin looked at his hand and saw his black blood hardening and healing his wound.

"You alright?" Chrom askes.

"Yeah, it's just... Chrom look out!" Robin shouted as he saw the creature Chrom slice standing on legs made of black blood about to strike Chrom. Chrom turns and his eyes widen at seeing the creature he striked down about to strike him. Lissa, Sumia, Frederick, and Sully's eyes widen at seeing this. As the creature is bringing it's right arm down to strike, a trail of blue light comes by and passes though the creature. The creature freezes in place, it's clawed hand near Chrom's face. It's arm begins to disslove along with the rest of it as it's head falls and the black blood forming it's legs liquidfied and become a puddle on the ground. After the creature disappered, they are looked at where the trail of light ended to see the stranger that saved Lissa wielding their weapon partner.

After registering what just happened Chrom says, "Thank you, for saving my life as well as my sister's. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?

"You may call me Marth," the masked man now known as 'Marth' replies as he toss his partner up who then turn back to them self. "And this is my sister Caeda."

"Marth and Caeda?" Chrom askes, "After the heroic king of old and his partner/wife? You two do work well together even with a bond resonance. Where did you learn to fight?

"Sorry. We're not here to about about us." Caeda states. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity."

"What you saw tonight was put a prelude." Marth says, "You have been warned." Marth and Caeda then turn and leave them wondering what they meant about that.

"Hey, wait!" Lissa calls out to them, "What's teetering where now?"

"There not much for conversation, are they?" Sumia says curious about the two that left.

"Seems there skills lie elsewhere," Sully says, "I'll wager we'll see them again.

"Perhaps, but for now we should make hast to the capital to make sure everything is ok there." Frederick says.

"Right. Lets move," Chrom says as he began walking in the direction of the capital with everyone following. However Sumia stops and looks in the direction the sibilings went in. She wasn't sure why but she felt a connection between them and herself.

"Sumia. You alright?" Chrom askes as he notice she stopped walking with them.

Sumia turns and replies, "Yeah. I'm fine." before she runs to catch up with them only to trip and fall. "Ow."

As there group left the area a shadowy figure appears near the puddle of black blood. It looks in the direction Chrom's group went in then looks in the direction Marth and Caeda went. It lets out a demonic chuckle before saying, "So the princesses think they can stop the inevitable." It raises it's hand that has a mark on it with a purplish reddish aura around it. "We shell see about that." It let's out another chuckle before disappearing.

 **Well here's the rest of the chapter. Remember to review. I'll try and get the next one out soon**


End file.
